Destinée
by galya77865
Summary: Nous avons tous une destinée ou plus ou moins , guidée par le chemin de nos choix. Certain destin ne sont pas suivis par "SOI".
1. Prologue

_Bon pas besoin de BLABLABLA de l'auteur, donc BONNE LECTURE !!_

* * *

**DESTINÉE :**

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue à Konoha, rien n'a changé. Cette ville est toujours aussi agitée. J'avançais dans les rues bondées en compagnie de ma nourrice. Je vois les villageois me dévisager, ne sachant pas qui je suis. Mon visage étant caché par un masque blanc, et mon corps recouvert d'une cape noire, ils ne pouvaient voir qui je suis. J'ai 18 ans et bientôt je vais devoir affronter mon destin. Cet événement qui a fait mon départ et maintenant ma venue, celui qui fait que je porte ses vêtements. Je suis… :

" - Tu sais, l'odeur de Konoha ma manqué . – Fit la nourrice.

- Oui moi aussi, mais j'aurais aimé resté chez mon parain.

- Pourquoi veut-tu rester avec M…

- Chut ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas dire son nom en ses lieux.

- Mais il fait dire que tu as un parrain que personne n'aurait pu avoir.

- Oui, c'est claire qui aurait imaginé qu'IL était mon parrain.

- Oui, on devrait aller voir l'hokage.

- Hum. "

Mettant fin à la discussion, elles allèrent en direction du bureau de l'hokage. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, elles se prirent la peine de toquer la porte et entendirent un entrer :

" - Bonjour hokage-sama – Firent t-elle en cœur.

- Bonjour, que me vos votre visite.

- Nous sommes venues annoncer le retour de … "

* * *

_J'espère que vous avais aimé ce cour chapitre ( je ferais mieu la prochaine fois ) aller a+_


	2. Mon retour

* * *

**DESTINÉE : Sort spécial réservé à quelqu'un ou quelque chose et prédéterminé par sa nature propre ou les événements extérieurs, généralement en dehors de toute volonté humaine.**

* * *

_Auteur : __Bon pas de blabla de l'auteur._

_Lecteur 1 : Ouf! on es sauvé pour ne faire endormir avant la fic._

_Auteur : Mais qu'est ce que ? Tu va voir sale petit voyou de mes deux! Ne t'inquiète pas va se n'est qu'un moment de répit ! Mouhahahaha !_

_Lecteur 2 : Heuuu Voldemort je ne pense pas que tu devrais être ici parce que ici c'est pas le monde d'Harry Potter. Nan mais c'est quoi c'est amateur. Pff_

_Auteur : Zen... Zen... TU VA VOIR C'EST JE RESSEMBLE A CETTE FACE DE REPTILE (Tien ça me fais rappelé à Orochimaru. Enfin bref!) PUANTE Jetant mes pantoufle sur la tête. Oh c'est jeune aucun respect..._

_Voldemort et Orochimaru:Soupir On te le fais pas dire._

_Auteur: Dégluti ...Cha...ChaP... Evanouï _

_Voldemort : 'Tin ça sait même pas faire le boulot correctement._

_Donc elle disait: CHAPITRE !_

_Orochimaru : Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!_

* * *

**Mon retour :**

Ah ! J'oubliais ! : Je suis Hinata Hyuuga, malheureusement fille de Hiashi Hyuuga et sœur de Hanabi Hyuuga. Héritière de l'un des plus grands clans de Konoha, mais pas pour longtemps. Disons qui ont finalement trouvés le moyen de se débarrasser de moi. Comment ? Vous allez bientôt le savoir.

« Nous sommes venue annoncer le retour de Hinata Hyuuga. »

« Oh bien ! Je suis heureux de vous savoir de retour mademoiselle » Fit l'Hokage.

« Moi de même de vous revoir Sarutobi-sama. »

« Je suppose que vous êtes revenue pour... »

« Oui. » Coupa froidement Hinata.

« Bien ! Dés demain nous organiserons une réunion à se sujet, à « leur » demandent vous logerez dans une maison qui vous avez été louer pour le temps qu'il faudra. Vos affaires sont déjà là-bas et un AMBU vous accompagnera à vos appartements. Vous pouvez disposez.

Sans se faire prié, elle se dirigent vers la porte. Sorti, un AMBU les attendaient. »

« Hinata-sama c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Néji ? »

« Oui, cela f... »

Il n'eut le temps de finir qu'Hinata le serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle le lâcha lorsqu'il vira au rouge tomate. Après cette petite accolade, Néji étant de nature pas bavard (Moi je dirait presque muet.) eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette discussion et lui raconta les nouveautés de leurs petites vie.

« Donc je te disais qui y avait des couples qui se sont formés ... »

« Ah oui qui ? » Coupa Hinata.

« Tu l'airais su si tu ne m'avais pas coupé, donc il y a Ino qui est avec ...Kiba »

« Nan ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Si et arête de me coupé » Conjura t-il.

« Et toi ? » Questionna Hinata, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme.

« Ben... Heu... Moi... »

« Ne me dit pas que tu es célibataire parce que je ne te croirais pas. »

« Non, Je suis avec Tenten » Ajouta t-il d'une voix basse.

« Oh, tu a enfin conclut avec elle, mais dit moi tu ne ma pas dit avec qui est Sakura. » Cette question fit arrêté Néji.

« C'est-à-dire quelle est avec... »

« Naruto c'est ça ? Tu sais Néji depuis le temps je me suis fait à l'idée qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. J'ai passé ses dernières années à explorer mes sentiments, et à la fin je n'est que retrouvé que de l'admiration et de l'amitié. »

« Mouais. »

« Néji Oniisan sommes nous arrivés ? »

« Oh tout m'est sortis de la tête. C'est le bâtiment en face de nous Hinata-sama. »

« De plus je t'ai déjà demandé de ne ajouter le sama ... » Fit Hinata d'une voix boudé.

Enfin arrivé devant l'habita. C'est une maison avec du charme. Nous pénétrons dans la maison. Je suis impressionnée par la beauté des lieux.

« Wouaw c'est magnifique ! » Fit Hinata

« Oui je dois avouer. » Fit Néji d'un ton lasse.

« Je dois avouer qu'ils n'ont pas fait les chose a moitié. Eux au moi moins ils savent te monter le respect en te logeant dans d'excellent condition. »

« Hum... »

« Bien je pense que je vais vous laissez, il se fait tard. »

« Nan ! Néji reste un peu avec moi, tu ne veux pas dormir ici j'en suis sure qu'il y a une chambre, où tu pourra dormir. »

« Désolé mais j'ai promis à Tenten d'aller la voir... Donc je ne peux pas rester. »

« Bon d'accord » Se résigna Hinata.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu pourra revoir Néji demain. »

« C'est demain qu'il y a la réunion, je serai là donc ne t'angoisse pas. »

« Ok »

Une fois les aux revoir fait, Hinata visita les lieux. A chaque nouvelle qu'elle découvrait son visage s'exclamait de bonheur.

« Hinata je pense que nous devrions aller dormir. Demain on va devoir y aller tôt. »

« Hai. Je suis épuisé ! Aller ! Au lit ! »

Après les mots on suit les gestes, elle se dirigea vert sa nouvelle chambre. Elle repensa à son retour au village. Demain est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche dans le calendrier de sa vie. Elle sait la raison de cette réunion, c'est celle qui lui donnera la fin de sa jeunesse et le début de sa vie de femme... Elle repense à celle qui lui a assigné cette décision :

« Okaasan... »

Sur ce dernier mot elle se laissa porté pas les bras de Morphée en méditant sur « cette » raison qui ne devrais être que bonne car c'était elle qui la choisi, Sa mère...

* * *

**A suivre !!**


End file.
